


for tobio

by littlekittenbigcat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I would like to apologise for the angst, M/M, Party, Songfic, alcohol mention, for elise saint motel, one sided crush, soft, sorta tho, tobio and shouyou are dating and tsukki is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenbigcat/pseuds/littlekittenbigcat
Summary: inspired by ‘for elise’ by saint motel. tsukishima kei has a one-sided crush. similarly, he’s the only one crushed when tobio comes to practise holding hands with shouyou.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	for tobio

kei slips on his headphones, taking in the flashing lights and dancing people around him- loud... he leaves, the sticky floor making a grating sound as he does. the lights still shine a bit outside, so he hits play, and the boy that he couldn’t ever forget (no matter how hard he tries) comes to his mind at the lyrics. “You need a spark, a light in the dark~” ocean blue eyes and unstoppable hope come to mind as he begins to hum. “Taking a walk on the wild side, something in the way she moves~” the way that boy always makes him move faster, loosen up, the way that boy drives his thoughts like it’s as easy as 1, 2, 3. “This one’s for Elise,” tears slip out, at the thought of tobio, the boy he knew we could never have. because tobio doesn’t love him. the way he looks at hinata, the way they always sync up, these weren’t quite enough for the tears. it was the way they looked when they walked in together, fingers intertwined, happy and energetic, that drove him to this. to sitting outside a party with not nearly enough alcohol in his system to be handling this.


End file.
